narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Devastating Clash : Death Bringer Meets the Byakugan Knight
Raiga Usoho was passing through Takamagahara saw an interesting shinobi and decided to approach him and see what he was up too. Yu Nakatomi looked at you with pitiful eyes and said "Please do not come near me,I may not look like but I am an assassin". Raiga looked at the shinobi with a weird eye and said "your right you dont look anything like an assassin". "Tsk,go away or I may kill you.It's becoming hard for me to control myself " shouted Yu. Raiga pulled two of the five rods from his belt and said "Bring it". Yu said "Go away already" throwing a kunai at Raiga. Raiga merely stepped to the side avoiding the kunai " for an assassin you sure do got bad aim" he said taking a step towards the man. Kane Uzumaki watched from afar as two men seemed to be preparing for a battle as he watched it was odvious that they needed something to liven up this match so Kane weaved a few signs and used Storm Release: Laser Circus to send a barrage of energy flying toward both combatants to test their strength. Raiga quickly jumped back and threw a steel rod through the oncoming lasers towards the shinobi that delivered the attack. Kane easily blocked the steel rod sending it flying with a single punch due to his intense training making his body as hard as gold he then disappeared in a flash of golden light landing right where the two fighters were. As the two shinobi's began to fight,Yu with relative easy dodged the attack and began watching them. Raiga had a wire string attached to the rod he threw, and pulled on it feeding his chakra into the rod made it grow to exceptional size letting it slam into the ground. Suddenly it begins to rain heavily,Yu smirks as he takes out his Sword and quickly escapes the strings. the steel rod shrank back to it's original size and raiga caught it in his hand and said "someone better make a move or we're all gonna get wet". Suddenly behind Raiga appeared Yu drawing his sword towards him and saying "Sword Technique: Axle of Rain". Raiga jumped back avoiding the strike letting it go towards Kane Kane disappeared in a flash landing on his a feet a few inches away he then drew his sword streaming his lightning chakra into it so it couldn't be stopped as he swung toward Yu. Yu used Wind Release: Turbine Twister Blast on Kane,creating a blast which has the power to drill through boulders and is faster than a bullet. As the wind twister headed toward Kane he created a clone to throw him out of the way then in the midst of the throw he created another one to jump off it's chest right back toward Yu with his lightning sword still aiming for his arm. Yu watched as the sword tried to approach him but for Kane it was already late as he was already under the Chakra Pressure Genjutsu Little did Yu know the person he put under the genjutsu was one of the clones bursting in a cloud of smoke as the genjutsu caught him in it's grasp. The real Kane was the person who's chest was used as a jumping board earlier sending safely away he then used Storm Release: Draining Clouds which caused black thunderclouds to go out of his back to steal the chakra from his opponents. However Kane's own movement was the part of the genjutsu itself,so he neither used a clone nor the storm technique.He had already fallen against the genjutsu now he was dealing with huge amount of Physiological damage, instilled with great fearthat feel its presence, breaking his will. Afterwards, he is left incapacitated and paralyzed. Kane couldn't move one inch due to the use of the technique he had never felt such pain in his life except for the time he fought an uchiha. Yu commented "What kind of weakling are you both? I merely just began fighting". Kane Felt so embarressed being beat so easily he was an uzumaki it shouldn't be this easy he thought as his chakra began to boil. Suddenly the rain stopped on which you commented "Perfect",as the shinobi's were fighting in a forest. Yu leaped up and climbed a mountain from where he used Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction intending to burn down the shinobi's along with the forest. Not able to take this anymore Kane used the first gate to stop the pain long enough to use Water Release: Water Encampment Wall to block the huge stream of fire then did a few more signs creating four giant pillars to seal Yu inside long enough to catch his breath. After seeing Yu set the forest on fire Raiga used Steel Release: Giant Metal Dragon Bullet sending the dragon right at Kane inside the encampment wall Yu seeing the metal dragon as a threat he activates Eternal Loop which shockingly he cast's on himself ,removing the boundaries between reality and illusion within their his space. To a degree this allowing him to control their his state of existence,hence creating an Infinite loop of repeated illusions, which makes the Yu Immortal to certain degrees. After sending the metal dragon towards kane, Raiga felt a certain presence coming from Yu, who was right above him, he used Steel Release: Binding Chain Technique and Steel Release: Cage on kane to entrap him permanently. He then did a back flip and landed in front of Yu and coated his arms in steel and started throwing punches towards Yu. Yu simply looks into Raiga's eyes and it-looked like Raiga's punches had no affect on him. Throwing more punches Raiga said to himself "what the hell?! why aren't they goin through?". Yu phased through Raiga's body and suddenly strangled him by his throat. Trying to catch his breath Raiga reached up and ripped his healing eye patch off and activated his Byakugan then using Eight Trigrams: Palms Revolving Heaven. However the jutsu again didn't work thanks to the Infinite loop of repeated illusions. Raiga jumped a few feet back and said "it seems like it's just an illusion, so genjutsu" Kane feeling left out of the fight opens the fifth gate for a short second making his skin turn red and physical strength go up by 50 times its original strength destroying the wall in one punch then returning to normal before his muscles started to rip. "not cool Raiga I protected you from the fire and that is how you repay me?", said Kane as he did a few hands signs and used Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique to shoot a barrage of fireballs at him. "Ya, i was protecting you from Yu!" Raiga said as he used Steel Release: Tausenderdeezhne. Yu was struggling in his own mind, he said to both of the shinobi's "Please run away! I cannot control myself". Kane, i may not appreciate you stepping in on my fight but it looks like we're gonna have to team up to beat this guy!" Raiga said looking from Kane to Yu. Not being able to control himself any further Yu finally releases Shinigami Mode, releasing a huge amount of Death Chakra. Raiga looked at Yu in his new form whith his byakugan and smiled saying "Looks like you just got a little more powerful" as he activated Kōsotsu. Yu grew angry as he used Blazing Soul Flame which was enhanced with Death Chakra, destroying everything in the surrounding area. With Raiga's increased speed he sped towards kane grabbing him and used Body Flicker Technique to get both of them out of the path of destruction. "what are we going to do man he has gone crazy?", said Kane as he looked at the now enraged Yu destroying the forest. Yu appeared behind Kane surprising him and Raiga, and sent Death Chakra in his brain instead of normal chakra in a similar way one does in case of Genjutsu. Raiga saw his chance and threw some rods on the ground and made them smaller in width and used Steel Release: Pillar Storm impaling Kane but avoiding his internal organs BUT each rod was coated with Thalium thanks to his friend poisoning Kane's body putting him out of the battle. Kane's clone exploded in a blast of lightning hitting both Yu and Raiga due to no one knowing he was hiding under the water in the lake a few feet away from them Kane was sick of being pushed around it was time to get serious. Both Yu and Raiga's bodies were clones as well and the real ones came out of the steel dragon, whose body was still laying on the ground. "Yeah I don't think so Raiga", said Kane as he did the tiger seal causing molten gold to flow from his mouth crawling slowly up his body to form his impervious golden armor the Ougonno yoroi. Yu looked at Raiga and said "actually he doesn't ! too bad". "doesn't do what", said Kane as he looked around puzzled at the development that had taken place. "The genjutsu and poison", said Yu looking at Kane. Kane turned back around disappearing not saying where he was going hoping to stay away from them. Making his entrance was tall man, who normally would tower over must shinobi, an interesting specimen. His eyes were amber and his hair was long, reaching down onto his back, tied in a ponytail. Accompanying him was Jian, a double edged blade which laid across his hip, supported by his belt. Alongside his blade was his Yari, a long spear with a sharp edge, which rested upon his back. The man was smirking and applauding, as he slowly approached the combating shinobi. Truly, his arrival onto this battlefield was a mistake. He was simply on his way back to his home and he decided to take a short cut, though this short cut was an interesting one. "Well, Well, Well..", the man said, his tone thick with pleasure, as if he was enjoying watching these people fight one another. "What do we have here? Shinobi fighting one another? Or should I say, two shinobi fighting one shinobi..", this red-haired male stated, ceasing his unnecessary applauding. "You...", he addressed, point over to the child with the black hair, with a unusual white patch, probably some mixture of genetics. "You will be on my team. And you two will be our enemies. But I should probably introduce myself. My name is Sannoto. That's practically all you need to know..", Sannoto said, somewhat treating this scene as if it was a simple sparring session; some sort of game. Kane turned and looked at this new mshinobi who had stepped onto the battle field, he had never seen him before but he felt a strange strength coming from him. "Don't screw with me !" shouted Yu as his chakra grew darker, he activates his Shadow Cloak and tries to headbutt Sannoto. "I am your opponent" he added.With Every step Yu would take his opponents and even his team mates could feel his killing intent and huge chakra which was dark in nature, from the look of his chakra it could be said that it would consume anything or destroy anything in its way. "Wrong move, child..", Sannoto said, smirking as he stepped backwards, creating some separation between himself and the enraged shinobi. With a single second, Sannoto would have more than enough time to unleash an assault, while defending at the same time. Unknown to his attacker, Sannoto was a martial artist, who specialized in hand to hand combat, creating his own fighting style known as the Fist of the Sage; a form of taijutsu which revolved around combining physical attacks with natural energy. "Now, fall back...", the Senju man said, lifting his left hand towards Yu's body, utilizing the natural energy around him, Sannoto sent the invisible wave of energy towards the attacking shinobi which would surely repel him and his attack. Yu grins as he uses Shadow Arms of Death stopping the barrage of Natural energy unleashed at him and reverting it back towards Sannoto, which was shortly followed by the massive arm of Death Chakra. "Well, this is an interesting energy indeed..", The Senju man complimented, placing his hand towards the ground instead. With that he used the same technique that he had used previously, but instead the natural energy slammed into the air, shooting his entire being into the air. Here he would be safe, for a little while at least, while he took a minute to deduce the workings of that chakra. It was special indeed, and it seemed to be dark. Really dark. It would be best to steer clear of something like that. Now, he had a plan. Seconds later, Sannoto arrived back onto the earth, still smirking confidently, as if he thought this battle was in his favor. Without another word, the man formed a clone seal, creating three tangible clones of himself. Following their creation, the clones charged towards Yu, using little of their speed to reach the man. It would be a matter of seconds before they were truly in range for physical contact, but that wasn't their goal. Around five feet away from Yu, the clones stopped suddenly; each one then started a rapid series of punches, seemingly hitting the air around them; however this was to deceive the man, as they were utilizing natural energy, invisible natural energy, which made it impossible to detect, even for most with dojutsu. Certainly the techniques would hit, unless Yu was smart enough to dodge, but how could he dodge several clones at once? Their speed was outright incredible. Still, this was simply a diversion to conceal the actions of the original Sannoto. While his clones were drawing the man's attention, Sannoto had used his incredible speed, which was often compared to that of the Body Flicker Technique to move behind the man, not directly but instead around ten feet: amazing how someone could cover distances like this. Drawing his blade, with a simple graceful draw, Sannoto gripped his Jian within his right hand. Afterwards, chakra surrounded the blade, though increasing the blade's cutting power was not the purpose of the chakra, but was instead to push and manipulate the natural energy in the environment. Using his blade, Sannoto swung it, releasing a powerful, sharp slice of natural energy; energy which was capable of slicing through nearly anything, even chakra itself. Dodging two techniques at once, this would be quite a feat to see, if the man could pull it off. Yu started laughing like a maniac as with his Shadow Arms of Death he threw two massive boulders towards the shinobi charging with his blade. Raiga used Steel Release: Metallic Tsunami sending a wave of steel liquid towards the other shinobi considering the fact that he was totally being ignored Kane saw the wave coming so that the man wasen't distracted from his battle he used his liqufied gold to create a shield so the wave wouldn't hit them. Yu went berserk as he saw Kane and Sannoto fighting side by side, he decided to take care of kane all by himself as he used his Shinigami Scythe on Kane through his Chakra Arms trying to slash him. "I don't think so Yu!", yelled Kane as he reformed the shield into a sword of similar size to the scythe trying to redirect it away so he go in for the kill. Yu with the aid of his Chakra Arms forms Shinigami Art: Death Orb and fires it towards Kane and Sannoto, as described when thrown, destroys everything in its path.The Orb is charged with death chakra hence it also posses the ability to absorb life force. Just as the orb is about to hit Kane rushes over to Sannato and wraps them both up in a ball made of liqufied gold to shield them from the devastating effects that were sure to ensue due to yu's carelesssness Raiga used Steel Release: Cage to entrap the two in that orb of death.